


My Body's Looking Wrong

by WinterWandering



Series: I Wish I Could Show You More Of Yourself [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Trans Male Character, unsafe binding, why isn't that a tag :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: everything hurttitle from Glass Animals' Other Side of Paradise
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I Wish I Could Show You More Of Yourself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042167
Comments: 9
Kudos: 407





	My Body's Looking Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> should i make this a series?

Wilbur winced as he breathed, ribs aching.  _ Binding this much for a time was not a good idea, was it? _

He should really take his binder off. He should. 

But he didn’t want to. He groaned, slumping back into his desk.  _ He has a stream in...right now. Shit! _

Scrambling for his ear buds, he slips them in, starting the stream and joining a call. 

“Wilbur!” 

He laughs. “Hey guys!” 

Turning to chat, he explains. “We’re with the rest of the SBI, and we’re going to be doing another 100 player challenge!”

-

He coughs slightly, and as he breathes in, there’s a slight rattling in his chest.  _ Hm. That’s probably not good. _

“Wil? Are you alright?” 

“Ah…? Yeah, I’m fine, Phil.” He smiles slightly. “Don’t worry.” He hums it softly, although it doesn’t take away from the hurt in his chest. 

-

“Wilbur?” He blinks.  _ Was that Techno? _

“Yeah, Techno?” 

“We’ve been trying to get your attention for...5 minutes. You good?”

Wilbur snorts softly, a little smirk across his face. “I’m alright. Damn, Techno, it’s like you’re my older brother or something.” 

“Pfft. Of course I am!” 

“Don’t- Don’t say that! Chat’s gonna go wild!” 

“It’s too late, Wilby! They already did!” Tommy basically crows- Wilbur can hear the grin in his voice. 

“You called me Wilby again!” Wilbur shouts, and cuts himself off as he inhales too fast and too deep. The end comes out as a strangled cough. He peers at chat, and it has...many messages, most of them the same. 

_ Wilbur?? Are you alright??  _

_ I think what’s going on.  _ He winces slightly at that. 

_ Don’t push urself!! _

_ You okay???  _

_ Pneumonia??  _

“Wilbur.” That’s Phil’s calm voice. “I think you should end the stream.” 

“Aw, but Phil!” He sounds like a child. 

“End it. Now.” 

Wilbur pouts slightly, but rolls his eyes. “Okay,  _ dad _ .” With that, chat goes wild and he ends the stream, slumping back in his seat. 

“Wilbur, what the hell was that about? You alright?” 

“Thanks Tommy, but I’m alright.” He smiles slightly at Tommy’s worry. 

“Wilbur. Take it off.” 

“Wha…? Techno, ‘m not…I’m not wearing...fine.” He sighs, already shimmying out of his binder. “Deep coughs. Three of ‘em, now.” 

Wilbur rolls his eyes, but does as Techno says, much to the worry of Tommy and Phil. “Wilbur, what the hell?” 

“Drop it, Phil. I’m fine now.” 

“You aren’t!” 

“Phil!” Wilbur slams his hand down on the table and instantly sighs. “Phil. I’m okay. I was being an idiot...Techno was-” He pauses. “Wait. How did you even-?!”

Techno huffs, and there’s the sound of him leaning back in his chair. “Wil. You really think I didn’t know?” 

“...I did, yes. That still doesn’t-”

“It doesn’t matter.” There’s a pause in the call. “You should tell them, Wilbur. Phil and Tommy should know.” 

“I know, Techno.” 

“What the  _ fuck _ is going on!?” Wilbur snorts softly, a soft smile crossing his face.  _ Classic Tommy _ .

“...I uh.” Wilbur laughs nervously, ducking his head. “I’m trans.” 

It’s dead silent for a moment, and he has a fleeting jolt of panic. 

Then Phil speaks. 

“Wilbur.” 

“Yes Phil…?” 

“Were you wearing your binder for too long, Wilbur?” 

“...yeah.” 

“Wilbur! You idiot.” 

“I know I am one, Phil.” He sighs softly. “...Tommy are you mad at me? For hiding this?” 

Tommy speaks almost instantly. “Wilbur! It’s totally poggers that you felt safe enough to come out to us!” 

“Thanks Tommy.” He laughs slightly. “I really...it means a lot.” 

“Yeah big man! We love you!” 

“Love you too guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me if i fuck things up. i'm not a trans male, nor have I ever used a binder (however i did a bit of information gathering) so i have no idea how this works.


End file.
